


Foot Rub

by tgtwDA (theghoulthatwrites)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, i love fenhawke sm, wooo my first fenhawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghoulthatwrites/pseuds/tgtwDA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long night at the viscount's ball and Hawke just wants some relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foot Rub

Vivien Hawke draped herself wearily over the sofa in her mansion. The dark red skirts of her gown pooled on the stone floor, glowing in the fire lit sitting room. She accepted the damp towel Orana offered her before waving the girl off to bed. Not bothering to even kick off her shoes, Hawke gratefully wiped the makeup off her face with the towel before sighing and leaning her head on the arm of the sofa.

She detested parties. Hated the excessive amounts of clothes and makeup one was expected to wear in Kirkwall's high society. Unfortunately, since she was now part of that society and Varric was the new viscount, Hawke had no choice but to attend the viscount's annual ball. Varric insisted quite fervently that she suffer alongside him.

Now her feet and legs ached as if she had been running from darkspawn for days. She was sure there were blisters where her rarely worn heels had dug into her flesh. The corset she wore restricted her breathing and movement, making her current position uncomfortable but she was too tired to care at the moment. She folded the now stained towel and laid it over her closed eyes, savoring the coolness on her heated face. Maybe she was allergic to the makeup, she thought, for her face was much too warm.

Vaguely she felt her feet being lifted from the sofa and resettled onto hard thighs. She lifted the towel and opened her eyes to find her lover sitting with her feet in his lap. 

Fenris gently lifted one foot and unstrapped the devious heels from it, repeating the process with the other. 

"What are you doing with my feet?" She wondered aloud. She snorted when Fenris didn't answer.

Instead he pushed her skirts up her legs, freeing her feet, and grasped one in his large hands. Soon she felt his strong fingers rubbing along the bottom of her foot in small circles.

Hawke moaned in delight as his hands soothed the dull ache in her foot. "That feels wonderful, Fenris."

"How was the ball?" He asked, not looking up from his task.

"Dreadful! All those Hightown snobs playing nice with me and hoping to gain my favor? Bah," Hawke grunted, replacing the towel over her eyes. "I received at least three proposals tonight."

"And you said no, I assume?" Fenris' fingers paused for a fraction of a second, unnoticed by Hawke. 

"Of course I said no!" Hawke huffed. "None of those Hightown hardheads would know what to do with me. And besides, they only want my status and money, not love."

Fenris merely grunted and turned his attention to the other foot. Smiling faintly when Hawke moaned again; he liked it when she made sounds of pleasure.

"Why must Varric insist I attend his parties?" Hawke whined. "After all we have been through together, you would think he would take some pity on poor me."

"Would you take pity on him if your situations were reversed?" Fenris asked.

Hawke thought for a moment before sighing dejectedly. "No, I wouldn't. Damn you for bringing that up."

Hawke weakly kicked Fenris' hand, playful. "You couldn't let me whine in peace, could you?"

"You are not a whiner, Hawke. You never have been."

"Just keep those magic fingers working, will you?" Hawke yawned. She stretched, trying to relieve the pain of the corset.

She felt his warm fingers ghost over her skin, feeling up her leg; it reached as far as her knee. Lifting the towel once more, she cracked an eye open.

Fenris' markings were glowing slightly and she could feel a growing hardness beneath her feet in his lap.

"I can put them to more satisfying work if you are willing..." He muttered, his green eyes meeting Hawke's purple ones.

Hawke caught her breath slightly, knowing that look. She slowly dropped the towel on the floor and sat up. "I'm always willing with you, Fenris, you know that."

"Then we shall set to work almost immediately." Fenris removed her feet and stood up. He slipped an arm beneath her knees and wrapped the other around her back, lifting her up on the sofa. Looking only into her eyes, Fenris left the sitting room and made his way up the stairs, disappearing into her bedroom.

Vivien Hawke may not enjoy the parties, but she always enjoyed the after-party provided when she returned home.


End file.
